TNBC (Banjo-Kazooie Style)
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: My first Banjo-Kazooie story on here. When Banjo Skellington gets bored of Halloween, he decides to take over Christmas. His partner, Kazooie, agrees at first until she sees the most horrible vision. Will her vision come true? If so what will happen? Stay tuned.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. I'm writing a new story. It's the Nightmare Before Christmas in the style of Nintendo.**

**Banjo: With Kazooie and I as the main characters, Jack and Sally.**

**Kazooie: Also there are Nickelodeon characters so we are having Plankton be Oogie Boogie.**

**Me: And I'm doing this for the B-K 15th Anniversary and TNBC's 20th Anniversary. Enjoy. Here is the cast and prologue.**

* * *

Jack Skellington: Banjo

Sally Rag Doll: Kazooie

Lock, Shock and Barrel: Jasonpuff, Jigglypuff and David

Dr. Finklestein: Glider

Mayor of Halloween Town: Mary Lee

Santa Clause: Blake Roberts

Kid 1: Carly Shay

Kid 2 and 3: Camilla and Clyde

Oogie Boogie: Plankton

Zero: Kaela

The Nightmare Before Christmas (Nintendo Style)

'Twas a long time ago longer now than it seems. In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now you probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun.

* * *

**me: Well, here is the cast and prologue. Originally, I did this on my deviant art page. Now I wrote it here. See I am a huge fan of the Banjo-Kazooie series so I did this version of TNBC.**

**Banjo: By the way, the characters mentioned are characters Emilie made up.**

**Kazooie: Yes. These include Mary Lee, Kaela, Jasonpuff, David, Glider, and Blake Roberts. The other characters belong to their original owners.**

**Me: Here is a description. Mary Lee is a girl who wears a ponytail behind her head and she used to be a very bossy girl. Kaela is a cat who is owned by Nintendo City's princess, Amy. She has white fur. Jasonpuff is Jigglypuff's boyfriend and he loves this movie. David is my character, Hannah "Shammy" Dom's boyfriend who has a good sense of humor. Glider is Kazooie's father who is overprotective of Kazooie. And Blake Roberts is a young Team Nickelodeon member who lives both on land and underwater. That's all but there will be more soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: Bored of Halloween

**Me: Hey, guys. Sorry it took long to do part one. I just graduated last night and I went to the senior all nighter party which lasted all night. I got so tired I could barely write.**

**Banjo: Well it's not a problem because it's finally here.**

**Kazooie: Yep. And this time Emilie has plenty of strength.**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Every year on Halloween, the city of Nintendo Halloween Town was the same. The citizens sing a simple but fun song:  
**"Boys and girls of every age,  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see,  
This our town of Halloween.  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night.  
This Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick-or-treat until the neighbors gonna die of fright.  
It's our town, everybody scream,  
In this town of Halloween.  
I am the one hiding under your bed,  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.  
I am the one hiding under your stairs,  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.  
In this town, we call home,  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song.  
In this town, don't we love it now,**  
**Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.  
Round that corner man, hiding in the trashcan,  
Something's waiting now to pounce and now you'll SCREAM!  
This is Halloween!  
Red and black and slimy green,  
Aren't you scared?  
Well, that's just fine.  
Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice.  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night.  
Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween.  
I am the the clown with a tear away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace.  
I am the "who" when you call "who's there"  
I am the wind flowing through your hair.  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright.  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.  
Tender lumplings everywhere,  
Life's no fun without a good scare.  
That's our job but we're not mean,  
In our town of Halloween.  
In this town, don't we love it now,  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.  
Skeleton Banjo will catch you in the back and scream like a banshee,  
Make you jump out of your SKIN!  
This is Halloween, everybody scream!  
Won't you please make way for a very special guy.  
Our man, Banjo, is king of the pumpkin patch,  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now.  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.  
In this town, we call home,  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song."  
**Everyone sang as a man with a pin stripe with a white shirt and a skeleton mask comes. His name is Banjo, the Pumpkin King.  
"It's over!" May replied.  
"We did it!" Shammy said.  
"Great Halloween, everybody," the mayor, Mary Lee, said.  
"I believe it was our most horrible yet," Banjo said. Everyone was adoring Banjo, shouting out how cool he was. A beautiful rag doll with red and yellow hair named Kazooie was about to join until her master, Dr. Glider, stopped her.  
"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Elise,"  
"Let go!" Kazooie replied. So she tore off the stitches on her arm to escape. Then she ran to the graveyard to get deadly nightshade.  
"Oh, Banjo, you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl," Yoshi said.  
"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you very much," Banjo said.  
"Hold it. We haven't given out the prizes yet," Mary Lee said. "Our first award goes to the vampires for most blood drained in a single evening. Our second and honorable mention goes to the fabulous dark lagoon leeches." Banjo headed to the graveyard. Kazooie was next to one of the gravestones, looking at her torn arm. When Banjo came, she hid behind the stone. Deep inside the Pumpkin King, he was bored of Halloween. Then Banjo called his ghost cat with a glowing nose, Kaela and sang a song of his boredom:  
**"There few who deny, what I do I am the best,**  
**For my talents are renowned far and wide.**  
**When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night,**  
**I excel without ever even trying.**  
**With the slightest little effort of my ghost like charms,**  
**I have seen grown men give out a shriek.**  
**With a wave of my hand and a well placed moan,**  
**I have swept the very bravest off their feet.**  
**Yet year after year it's the same routine,**  
**And I grow so weary of the sound of screams.**  
**And I, Banjo the Pumpkin King,**  
**Have grown so tired of the same old thing."  
**Kazooie listened to how bored Banjo felt of everything.  
**"Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones,**  
**An emptiness began to grow.**  
**There's something out there far from my home,**  
**A longing that I've never known.**  
**I'm the master of fright,**  
**And a demon of light.**  
**And I'll scare you right out of your pants.**  
**To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky.**  
**And I'm known throughout England and France.**  
**And since I am dead, I can take off my head.**  
**To recite Shakespearean quotations.**  
**No animal nor man, can scream like I can,**  
**With the fury of my recitations.**  
**But who here would ever understand,**  
**That the Pumpkin King with a skeleton grin,**  
**Would tire of his crown.**  
**If they only understood, he'd give it all up**  
**If he only could."**  
Banjo almost spotted Kazooie but the rag doll girl hid before Banjo looked at her.  
**"Oh, there's an empty place in my bones,**  
**That calls out for something unknown.**  
**The fame and praise come year after year,**  
**Does nothing for these empty tears."  
**As Banjo completed his song, he went to the Hinterlands to get away from the town's craziness.  
"Banjo...I know how you feel," Kazooie murmured. So she went back to getting deadly nightshade for her master.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was part one. It was fun to write. I know you people think this is weird. But I believe it's an inspiration.**

**Banjo: I agree. I mean, you graduated high school and now you can write whenever you want.**

**Kazooie: Even at your mom's training program for the summer. You were at a good start today so that's a good start for training until college.**

**Me: I agree. So school is out and I'll have time to do fun stuff. I'm excited and I'm sure you all are excited about summer, too. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Christmas Town

**Me: Hey, guys. Here I am again. And here's another chapter to The Nightmare Before Christmas (Banjo-Kazooie Style).**

**Banjo: In this part, I introduce Christmas to Halloween Town.**

**Kazooie: And I put my master to sleep to go to the town meeting. Like Sally did.**

**Me: Right. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

When Kazooie got home, she put the deadly nightshade in a jar secretly.  
"Kazooie!" a voice called. It was Dr. Glider. "You've come back."  
"I had to," Kazooie said.  
"For this?" Dr. Glider asked, holding out Kazooie's torn arm.  
"Yes," Kazooie said. So they went to stitch Kazooie's arm back on. As the doctor stitched Kazooie's arm on, he told the red hair rag doll not to wander off. She must be patient until her phase is gone for good.  
"But I don't want to be patient," Kazooie said.

Back in the Nintendo Hinterlands, Kaela tried to get Banjo's attention.  
"No, Kaela. Not now. I'm not in the mood," Banjo said. But Kaela kept insisting Banjo to play. So Banjo tossed one of his ribs to play catch with Kaela.

Back in town the next day, Mary Lee came to Banjo's house to talk about plans for next Halloween. She tried to ring the screaming doorbell and knocking on the door. But no one answered.  
"Banjo, please! I'm only an elected official here! I make decisions by myself! BANJO ANSWER ME!" Mary Lee screamed but fell down the steps.  
"He's not home," Yoshi said.  
"Where is he?" Mary Lee asked.  
"He hasn't been home all night," Elise said. Mary Lee groaned.

Back in the forest, Banjo was sleep walking around the whole place. Then he woke up and yawned.  
"Where are we?" Banjo asked. "It's something new. What is this?" There were holiday doors but Banjo was more amazed by a door with a tree decorated by ornaments that sparkled. But when he opened the door, there was nothing. Before he walked away, Banjo was hit by snowflakes, swirling around him. Banjo found himself in a beautiful town with lights. He sang a song of his discovery.  
**"What's this? What's this?**  
**There's color everywhere.**  
**What's this?**  
**There's white things in the air. What's this?**  
**I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming.**  
**Wake up Banjo this isn't fair.**  
**What's this?"**  
Then he heard singing voices from right behind him. So he hid himself as he sang.  
**"What's this? What's this?**  
**There's something very wrong.**  
**What's this?**  
**There's people singing songs.**  
**What's this?**  
**The streets are lined with little creatures laughing.**  
**Everybody seems so happy.**  
**Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this?**  
**What's this?"**  
He looked around in amazement and excitement.  
**"There's children throwing snowballs.**  
**Instead of throwing heads.**  
**They're busy building toys.**  
**And absolutely no one's dead.**  
**There's frost on every window.**  
**Oh I can't believe my eyes.**  
**And in my bones, I feel the warmth**  
**That's coming from inside."**  
Then Banjo looked inside the frost covered window of one house in amazement.  
**"Oh look.**  
**What's this?**  
**They're hanging mistletoe.**  
**They kiss?**  
**Why that looks so unique, inspired.**  
**They're gathering around to hear a story**  
**Roasting chestnuts on a fire.**  
**What's this?"**  
Then Banjo looked at another window in the house.  
**"What's this?**  
**In here, they got a little tree, how queer.**  
**Who would ever think and why?**  
**They're covering it with tiny little things.**  
**They've got electric lights on strings.**  
**And there's a smile on everyone.**  
**So, now, correct me if I'm wrong.**  
**This looks like fun, this looks like fun.**  
**What could it be I got my wish?**  
**What's this?"**  
Then Banjo went to see another house to see children sleeping peacefully.  
**"Oh my.**  
**What now?**  
**The children are asleep.**  
**But look, there's nothing underneath.**  
**No ghouls.**  
**No witches here to scream and scare them.**  
**Or ensnare them**  
**Only little cozy things secure inside their dreamland.**  
**What's this?"**  
Banjo was so amazed by all the amazing things seen in this land. Then he sang his last part of the song.  
**"The monsters are all missing**  
**And the nightmares can't be found.**  
**And in there place**  
**There seems to be good feeling all around.**  
**Instead of screams, I swear**  
**I can hear music in the air.**  
**The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere.**  
**The sights, the sounds.**  
**They're everywhere and all around.**  
**I've never felt so good before.**  
**This empty place inside of is filling up,**  
**I simply cannot get enough.**  
**I want want it, oh I want, oh I want it for my own**  
**I've got to know, I've got to know.**  
**What is this place that I have found?**  
**What is this?"**  
Then Banjo bumped into a sign that said "Christmas Town". Then a man came out of a house made out of candy. Banjo was quite impressed and took souvenirs from Christmas Town to show his friends.

"This has never happened before," Jade West said.  
"It's suspicious," Ashley said.  
"It's peculiar," May said.  
"It's scary," Camilla said. Mary Lee was also worried and told everyone to keep looking because there is three hundred sixty-five days until next Halloween.  
"Three sixty-four," Sonic said.  
"And we looked everywhere," Elise said. So Mary Lee sounded the alarms. At Dr. Glider's lab, Kazooie heard the alarms. So she added deadly nightshade into Dr. Glider's soup. Then she added frog's breath and worm's wart. But Dr. Glider was suspicious and made Kazooie have a taste.  
"I'm not hungry," Kazooie said and dropped the spoon. "Oops." So Kazooie used a spoon with holes to trick the doctor. Everyone was still worried until a meow was heard.  
"Hear that?" Ashley asked.  
"What?" Jade asked. It was Kaela and Banjo! Everyone was overjoyed.  
"Where have you been?" Mary Lee asked.  
"Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it," Banjo said.  
"When?" Mary Lee asked.  
"Immediately!" Banjo replied. So Mary Lee announced the meeting through town. Kazooie sneaked out as her master was asleep. Everyone was in their seats as Banjo came out the door.  
"Listen, everyone!" Banjo called. "I would like to tell you about 'Christmas Town'." Mary Lee turned on the spotlight as Banjo began his song.  
**"There were objects so peculiar,**  
**They were not to be believed.**  
**All around,**  
**Things that tantalize my brain.**  
**It's a world**  
**Unlike anything I've ever seen.**  
**And as hard as I try,**  
**I can't seem to describe like a most improbable dream.**  
**But you must believe when I tell you this,**  
**It's as real as my skull and it does exist.**  
**Here, let me show you.**  
**This is a thing called a present,**  
**The whole thing starts with a box."**  
"A box?" Amy interrupted. "Is it steel?"  
"Are there locks?" Victini asked.  
"Is it filled with a pox?" Alyssa asked.  
"A pox? How delightful, a pox," Cleo said.  
"If you please," Banjo said as he continued.  
**"Just a box with colored paper,**  
**And the whole thing's topped with a bow."**  
"A bow? But why?" Ali Rose asked.  
"How ugly," Jade said.  
"What's in it? What's in it?" Ashley asked. Banjo stopped her.  
**"That's the point of the thing,**  
**Not to know."**  
"It's a bat," Wigglytuff said.  
"Will it bend?" Yoshi asked.  
"It's a rat," May said.  
"Will it break?" Maria asked.  
"Or perhaps it's the head I found in the lake," Sapphire said.  
**"Listen now, you don't understand,**  
**That's not the point in Christmas Land.**  
**Now pay attention.**  
**Now we pick up a over-sized sock,**  
**And hang it like this on the wall."**  
"Oh yes. Does it still have a foot?" Alisha asked.  
"Let me see! Let me look!" Jamie replied.  
"Is it rotted and covered with gook?" Danny asked.  
"Um...let me explain," Banjo said.  
**"There's no foot inside, but there's candy.**  
**Or sometimes it's filled with small toys."**  
"Small toys?" Amy Rose replied.  
"Do they bite?" Silvia asked.  
"Do they snap?" Markus asked.  
"Or explode in a sack?" Grant asked.  
"Or perhaps they just spring out scare girls and boys," Tory said.  
"What a splendid idea. This Christmas sounds fun," Mary Lee said. "I fully endorse it. Let's try it at once."  
**"Everyone please, now not so fast.**  
**There's nothing you don't quite grasp.**  
**Well,**  
**I may as well get them what the want.**  
**And the best I must confess,**  
**I have saved for the last.**  
**For the ruler of this Christmas Land,**  
**Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice.**  
**Least, that's what I've come to understand.**  
**And I've also heard it be told,**  
**that he's something to behold.**  
**Like a lobster, huge and red.**  
**And he sets out to slay with his rain gear on,**  
**Carting bulging sacks with his great big arms.**  
**That is,**  
**So I've heard it said.**  
**And on a cold dark night,**  
**Under full moonlight.**  
**He flies into a fog,**  
**Like a vulture in the sky.**  
**And they call him Blake Sandy Claws."**  
After his song, everyone cheered.  
"Well, at least they're excited," Banjo said. "But they don't understand...that special kind of feeling in Christmas Land. Oh well."

* * *

**Me: Well, that's all for this chapter. But my graduation thing is settled. All parties are finished and the ceremony was held last week so I'll be able to recover and get a new laptop since my current one is getting old.**

**Banjo: Yeah. The screen gets blank when it gets turned on.**

**Kazooie: Yes. So anyway, May and Maria are twins as we mentioned and they do the clown. Cleo has a twin sister named Meo. They both have ponytails in different styles. Cleo has two on both sides while Meo has one ponytail on the right. Alyssa has two brothers that were mentioned in this chapter named Markus and Grant.**

**Me: Thanks for describing all that, Kazooie. Really. Anyway, please remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Christmas Town

**Me: Hey, guys. This is part three to the Nightmare Before Christmas (Banjo-Kazooie Style). I'm not making the next Pumpkin Princesses trilogy story yet. Maybe after this.**

**Banjo: Emilie is still not telling you what it will be like.**

**Kazooie: We won't give any more hints. The previous hint was the last one. Keep guessing.**

**Me: Yes. You people will be amazed to find out what it will be. So anyway, here's the next part of the story.**

* * *

When Banjo got home after the meeting, he tried to find the meaning of Christmas with the books he got from Christmas Town. Christmas turns out to be nothing like Halloween. In fact, there's happiness every Christmas all around. There isn't even a single scream.  
"There's got to be a way to explain this Christmas thing," Banjo said. So he grabbed a book that said "The Scientific Method" on the cover. This gave Banjo an idea.

The next day in Dr. Glider's house, Kazooie was locked in her room.  
"You have poisoned me for the last time, you wretched girl," Dr. Glider said. After he closed the door, the doorbell rang. It was Banjo!  
"Banjo Skellington! Up here, my boy," Dr. Glider said.  
"Doctor, I need to borrow some equipment," Banjo said.  
"Is that so? Whatever for?" Dr. Glider asked.  
"I'm conducting a series of experiments," Banjo said.  
"How perfectly marvelous," Dr. Glider said. "Curiosity killed the cat you know?"  
"I know," Banjo said. So Dr. Glider took Banjo to the lab to get some equipment. Kazooie heard everything by putting her ear on the door.  
"Hm...experiments?" Kazooie asked.

When Banjo went home, he tried to use the equipment to find out about Christmas. But none of the plans worked. None of them even made sense. At Dr. Glider's home, Kazooie put some stuff in a basket. Then she jumped out to deliver the basket. Her body in a few pieces: her right arm and her left leg. But luckily the red hair rag doll had extra sewing string to restore her body. When her body was restored, Kazooie went to Banjo's house to give him the basket. Banjo saw the basket outside his window and saw Kazooie down below and waved at her. He opened a bottle and a cloud shaped like a butterfly appeared. Banjo went to thank Kazooie but she was gone. So the Pumpkin King shut the window to continue his search. Back outside, Kazooie was close to the gate leading to Banjo's house and picked a flower. But after she picked a couple leaves, the flower turned into a little Christmas tree that spun a little. But then fire surrounded it. Kazooie knew what this means! If her friend takes over Christmas, he's done for!

The next day, everyone sang a song that Banjo never came out.  
**"Something's up with Banjo, something's up with Banjo,**  
**Don't know if we're ever going to get him back.**  
**He's all alone up there, locked away inside,**  
**Never says a word, hope he hasn't died.**  
**Something's up with Banjo, something's up with Banjo."**  
At Banjo's house, Banjo was still wondering what Christmas is. Then he sang, too.  
**"Christmas time is buzzing in my skull,**  
**Will it let me be, I cannot tell.**  
**There are some many things I cannot quite grasp.**  
**When I think I've got it, and then at last.**  
**Through my boney fingers it does slip,**  
**Like a snowflake in a fiery grip.**  
**Something's here I'm not quite getting.**  
**Though I try, I keep forgetting.**  
**Like a memory, long since past.**  
**Here in an instant, gone in a flash.**  
**What does it mean?**  
**What does it mean?"**  
Banjo tried everything and looked all around his house with all the Christmas things. Then he continued to sing.  
**"In these little bric-a-brac,**  
**A secret's waiting to be cracked.**  
**These dolls and toys confuse me so.**  
**Confound it all, I love it though.**  
**Simple objects, nothing more,**  
**But something's hidden through a door.**  
**Though I do not have the key.**  
**Something's here I cannot see.**  
**What does it mean?**  
**What does it mean?"**  
Banjo grabbed hold of a little doll with a cute outfit with dimples on the cheeks. Then he threw it next to to Kaela's bed. Then Banjo continued.  
**"What does it mean? Hm...**  
**I've read these Christmas stories so many times.  
I know the stories, and I know the rhymes.**  
**I know the Christmas carols all by heart.**  
**My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart.**  
**As often as I've read them, something's wrong.**  
**So hard to put my boney finger on.**  
**Or perhaps it's really not as deep**  
**As I've been led to think.**  
**Am I trying much too hard?"**  
Then Kaela gave Banjo a picture frame. It was a picture of Banjo himself, holding a pumpkin. Then Banjo started to vision himself dressed in Blake Sandy Claws' suit. Then Banjo continued to sing.  
**"Of course! I've been to close to see.**  
**The answer is right in front of me.**  
**Right in front of me.**  
**It's simple really, very clear.**  
**Like music drifting in the air.**  
**Invisible but everywhere.**  
**Just because I cannot see it,**  
**Doesn't mean I can't believe it.**  
**You know I think this Christmas thing**  
**It's not as tricky as it seems.**  
**And why should they have all the fun?**  
**It should belong to everyone.**  
**Not anyone, in fact, but me!**  
**Why, I could make a Christmas tree!**  
**And there's no reason I can find,**  
**I couldn't handle Christmas time.**  
**I bet I could improve it, too,**  
**And that's exactly what I'll do! Hee hee hee!"  
**"Eureka! This year, Christmas will be...OURS!" Banjo called out. Everyone cheered except Kazooie. She was worried about Banjo after seeing her terrible vision. That afternoon, everyone was told by Banjo to have special jobs to make Christmas. Banjo told Glider to work on the reindeer for his coffin sleigh. Glider agreed.  
"Oh how horrible our Christmas will be," Mary Lee said.  
"No. How 'jolly'," Banjo said.  
"Oh right. How jolly our Christmas will be," Mary Lee said. Then three mischievous laughing was heard. It was three children. One was a boy who had pale skin, brown eyes and a devil mask and suit. Another also had pale skin, blue eyes and a witch suit and mask. Last was a boy with black hair and brown eyes and a skeleton body and mask.  
"What are you doing here?" Mary Lee yelled.  
"Banjo sent for us," the pale skin boy said.  
"Specifically," the pale skin girl said.  
"By name," the black haired boy said.  
"Jasonpuff!"  
"Jigglypuff!"  
"David!"  
"Ah. Halloween's finest trick or treaters," Banjo said. "The job I have for you is top secret. It requires craft...cunning...mischief." He told Jasonpuff, Jigglypuff, and David to take away Sandy Claws but said it secretly so Mary Lee won't hear him.  
"One more thing," Banjo said. "Leave that no account Plankton Boogie...OUT OF THIS!" The three kids lied that they won't and went to find Christmas Town. As they did, they started to sing.  
**"Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?**  
**I wanna do it.**  
**Let's draw straws.**  
**Banjo said we should work together.**  
**Three of a kind!**  
**Birds of a feather!**  
**Now and forever!**  
**La lala lalala lala la la**  
**La lala lalala lala la la la.**  
**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight.  
Throw away the key and we'll turn off all the lights."  
**The three kids thought of ideas to capture Sandy Claws as Jigglypuff began to sing.  
**"First we going to set a nasty trap in wait.**  
**When he comes a-sniffing we will**  
**Snap the trap and close the gate."**  
Then David thought of something more mischievous.  
**"Wait! I got a better plan **  
**To catch that big red lobster man.**  
**Let's pop him in a boiling pot,**  
**And when he's done, we'll butter him up."**  
**Then they kept singing for more ways to capture Sandy Claws.**  
**"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box.**  
**Bury him for ninety years and see if he talks."**  
**Then they talked about the evil Plankton Boogie, the boogie man.**  
**"Then Mr. Plankton Boogie man**  
**Can take the whole thing over then.**  
**He'll be so pleased, I do declare.**  
**That he will cook him rare.  
Whee!"**  
Then the kids took a cage with a bug and threw it down to Plankton Boogie's lair. Then the evil man ate the bug as the kids continued their song.  
**"I say we take a cannon**  
**Aim it at his door  
And then knock three times.**  
**And when he answers**  
**Sandy Claws will be no more.**  
**You're so stupid,**  
**Think now if we blow him up to smithereens.**  
**We may lose some pieces,**  
**And then Banjo will beat us black and green.**  
**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag**  
**Throw him in the ocean then see if he is sad.**  
**Because Mister Plankton Boogie is the meanest guy around.**  
**If I were on his boogie list, I'd get out of town.**  
**He'll be so pleased by our success,**  
**That he'll reward us, too, I bet.**  
**Perhaps he'll make his special brew,**  
**Of snake and spider stew. Yum.**  
**We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride,**  
**We do our best to stay on his good side.**  
**I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb.**  
**I'm not the dumb one.**  
**You're no fun.**  
**Shut up!**  
**Make me!"**  
Then Jigglypuff thought of one more plan.  
**"I got something listen now.**  
**And this one's real good, you'll see.**  
**We'll send a present to his door.**  
**Upon there will be a note to read.**  
**Now, in the box we'll wait and hide**  
**Until his curiosity entices him to look inside.**  
**And then we'll have him**  
**One, two, three!"**  
Finally, the kids got ready to head into the Nintendo Hinterlands and got their stuff and finished the song.  
**"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him a stick,**  
**Lock him up for ninety years,**  
**See what makes him tick.**  
**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits,**  
**Mr. Plankton Boogie is sure to get his kicks.**  
**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see,**  
**Lock him in a cage and then**  
**Throw away the key!"**  
So the mischievous kids headed to the Nintendo Hinterlands.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was fun but I guess that's all for now. I like "Kidnap the Sandy Claws". I like all versions, even the Korn version. I listen to that one a lot. It even got me through high school, next to "Sally's Song".**

**Banjo: I love the part when Jonathan Davis says "Yum!" during the song.**

**Kazooie: And when Jon says "Chop him into bits". It's funny.**

**Me: Yes, that's true. Anyway, don't forget to review after reading. NO FLAMES! And just so you know, Banjo and Kazooie are humans instead of a bear and bird in the story.**


	5. Chapter 4: Making Christmas

**Me: Alright, guys! Here's chapter four to the story. We have a couple more chapters left.**

**Banjo: Yes. And five more songs and we're moving on to the sequel, Plankton's Revenge.**

**Kazooie: And that story is on Emilie's deviant art page along with this one. If you can't find it, check out the Banjo-Kazooie fan club on deviant art.**

**Me: Yes. The prologue to this story is on there. Check one of my crossover folders so you can see. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy!**

Back in Halloween Town, Banjo was teaching the band how to play "Jingle Bells". The band played the song which impressed Banjo. Kazooie was next.  
"Kazooie, I need your help more than anyone's," Banjo said.  
"You certainly do, Banjo," Kazooie said in worry. "I had the most terrible vision."  
"That's splendid," Banjo said, looking through a box of Christmas things.  
"No. It was about your Christmas," Kazooie said, trying to get Banjo's attention. "There was smoke...and fire."  
"That's not my Christmas," Banjo said. "My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy and this...my Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it."  
"Banjo, please listen to me," Kazooie said. "It's going to be a disaster."  
"How could it be?" Banjo asked. "Just follow the pattern. This part's red, the trim is white."  
"It's a mistake, Banjo," Kazooie said. She tried to warn Banjo. But no matter how hard the rag doll girl tried, Banjo was too excited to listen.  
"Now don't be modest," Banjo said. "Who else is clever enough to make my Sandy Claws outfit? I have every confidence in you." Kazooie walked out and felt more worried about Banjo. She wished Banjo could listen to her. So Banjo talked to Tory to talk about a device called a nutcracker.  
'But it seems wrong to me. Very wrong,' Kazooie thought. Then the door opened. It was Jasonpuff, Jigglypuff and David with their tub and a bag.  
"Banjo! We caught him!" Jasonpuff and David said.  
"Perfect!" Banjo said. "Open it up! Quickly!" So David opened the bag. But there was a girl wearing pink with a sash that said "Happy Easter". She looked furious.  
"That's not Sandy Claws," Banjo said.  
"It isn't?" Jigglypuff asked.  
"No I'm not! I'm Kendra, the Easter Bunny! Get me out of here!" the girl shouted. Banjo told the trio that they got the wrong person and to take her home.  
"We followed your instructions," Jasonpuff said.  
"We went through the door," David said.  
"Which door? There's more than one. "Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like...this," Banjo said and took out a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree.  
"I told you!" Jigglypuff shouted. She and the other two were fighting. To stop them, Banjo did his best scary face. The trio gasped in fear.  
"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am," Banjo said to Kendra, who looked forgiving. "Take her home first. And apologize again." So the trio went back to the Nintendo Hinterlands.

At Dr. Glider's lab, he was working on a new creation that could improve with a better attitude than Kazooie. Then his assistant, Keesha, came and gave Dr. Glider the plans for the skeleton reindeer. The whole thing was perfect to use for the sleigh.

Outside at the town, everyone was doing their jobs for Christmas. As they did, they sang.  
**"This time, this time,**  
**Making Christmas.**  
**Making Christmas, making Christmas is so fine,**  
**It's ours this time and won't the children be surprised?**  
**It's ours this time.**  
**Making Christmas, making Christmas,**  
**Making Christmas.**  
**Time to give them something fun, **  
**They'll talk about for years to come.**  
**Let's have a cheer from everyone!**  
**It's time to party.**  
**Making Christmas, making Christmas.**  
**Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice.**  
**With spider legs and pretty bows,**  
**It's ours this time.**  
**All together that and this**  
**With all our tricks, we're making Christmas time.**  
**Here comes Banjo."**  
Banjo came out of his home and saw everyone doing all their jobs and began to sing, too.  
**"I don't believe what's happening to me.**  
**My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies! Hee hee hee hee!**  
**Won't they be impressed,**  
**I am a genius.**  
**See how I transform this old rat**  
**Into a most delightful hat.**  
**Hm, my compliments from me to you,**  
**On this, your most intriguing hat.**  
**Consider though this substitute,**  
**A bat in place of this old rat.**  
**Huh, no no no now that's all wrong.**  
**This thing will never make a present.**  
**It's been dead for much too long.**  
**Try something fresher, something pleasant**  
**Try again don't give up.**  
**All together that and this**  
**With all our tricks, we're making Christmas time."**  
At Christmas Town, the elves were making toys and getting ready for the big day. But at the same time, everyone in Halloween Town was doing every single job, making toys that are scary. Including scary Jack-in-the-Boxes with pumpkin heads and more. Then they continued to sing.  
**"This time, this time,**  
**IT'S OURS!**  
**Making Christmas making Christmas**  
**La la la.**  
**It's almost here,**  
**And we can't wait.**  
**So ring the bells and celebrate.**  
**Cause when the full moon starts to climb,**  
**We'll all sing out.**  
**It's Christmas time! Hee hee hee!"**

In Christmas Town, Sandy Claws was looking over his naughty/nice list.  
"There hardly any naughty children this year," Blake said in a deep gravely voice. The doorbell rang and Blake answered. And there was Jasonpuff, Jigglypuff and David. They said "Trick-or-treat" and caught him in a bag.

Back in town, Kazooie was making Banjo's Sandy Claws suit. But she was more worried than ever. Banjo didn't care as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
"You don't look like yourself, Banjo," Kazooie said. "Not at all."  
"Isn't that wonderful?" Banjo asked. "It couldn't be more wonderful."  
"But you're the Pumpkin King," Kazooie said, taking out Banjo's picture.  
"Not anymore," Banjo said and broke the frame. "I feel so much better now."  
"Banjo, I know you think something is missing but..." Kazooie said. Banjo turned to her with a smile.  
"You're right. Something is missing," Banjo said. Kazooie smiled. But she was disappointed when Banjo looked back at the mirror. "But what? I've got the beard, the coat, the boots, the belt..." Then voices were heard, calling Banjo's name. It was Jasonpuff, Jigglypuff and David with the bag. They said they finally caught Blake. So Jasonpuff opened the bag and a boy with dark hair and brown eyes came out.  
"Blake Sandy Claws, in person. What a pleasure to meet you," he said and shook Blake's hand. "Why, you have hands. You don't have claws at all." Blake was confused to find himself in a strange world. Everyone was amazed to see this man. Elise took a good look at him.  
"Where am I?" Blake said.  
"Surprised, aren't you?" Banjo said. "I knew you would be. You don't have to worry about Christmas this year."  
"What?"  
"Consider this a vacation, Blake. A reward. It's your turn to take it easy!" Banjo said. Blake was confused of what Banjo was doing. He even noticed Banjo wearing his own Santa Clause suit.  
"Wait! Hold on there!" Blake replied. "There must be some mistake."  
"Make sure he is comfortable," Banjo said. So the trio were about to leave. Then Banjo stopped them and realized something.  
"Of course. That's what I was missing," Banjo said and took off Blake's hat. So the trio left with Blake in the bag. They took him to Plankton Boogie.

In Dr. Glider's lab, Kazooie took out a bottle of fog juice. She knew this was the only way to stop Banjo from delivering presents.  
"This will stop Banjo," Kazooie said to herself. So she sneaked out of the lab while Dr. Glider was working on his new creation.

At the clubhouse, Jasonpuff, Jigglypuff and David were taking Blake to Plankton Boogie's lair, which was down below the clubhouse. Blake heard rolling dice and singing.  
**"Well, well, well, what have we here?**  
**Blake Sandy Claws, huh?**  
**Ooh, I'm really scared.**  
**So you're the one everyone is talking about**  
**Ah ha ha ha**  
**You're joking, you're joking,**  
**I can't believe my eyes.**  
**You're joking me, you gotta be!**  
**This can't be the right guy!**  
**He's ancient, he's ugly.**  
**I don't know which is worse.**  
**I might just split a seam now,**  
**If I don't die laughing first.**  
**When Mr. Plankton Boogie says**  
**There's trouble close at hand.**  
**You better pay attention now!**  
**Because I'm the Boogie man.**  
**And if you aren't shaking**  
**There's something very wrong.**  
**Cause this may be the last time**  
**You hear the Boogie song **  
**Wow~**  
**(Wow~)**  
**Wow~**  
**(Wow~)**  
**Wow~**  
**(Wow~)**  
**I'm the Plankton Boogie man."**  
Blake was mad and tried to convince Plankton to set him free.  
**"Release me now,**  
**Or you must face the dire consequences.**  
**The children are expecting me.**  
**So please, come to your senses."**  
But Plankton wasn't convinced and kept singing.  
**"Ha! You're joking, you're joking,**  
**I can't believe my ears.**  
**Would someone shut this fella up**  
**I'm drowning in my tears.**  
**It's funny, I'm laughing!**  
**You really are too much.**  
**And now with your permission.**  
**I'm going to do my stuff."**  
Blake was confused.  
**"What are you going to do?"**  
So Plankton explained more.  
**"I'm going to do the best I can.**  
**Whoa!**  
**The sound of rolling dice to me is music in the air.**  
**Cause I'm a gambling Boogie man,**  
**Although I don't play fair.**  
**It's much more fun, I must confess,**  
**With lives on the line.**  
**Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy.**  
**Now that would be just fine.**"  
Blake returned to his anger and kept telling Plankton to let him go.  
**"Release me fast,**  
**Or you will have to answer for this heinous act."**  
But Plankton was having so much fun he could not stop. Now he used a roulette to kill Blake and never wanted to stop until Blake is dead.  
**"Oh, brother, you're something.**  
**You put me in a spin.**  
**You aren't comprehending**  
**The position you are in.**  
**It's hopeless, you're finished.**  
**You haven't got a prayer.**  
**Cause I'm Mr. Plankton Boogie**  
**And you ain't going nowhere."**  
Plankton laughed evilly and started his little "game".

* * *

**Me: Uh oh. Here comes trouble from Plankton. And you know what that means?**

**Banjo: Yes. He's going to kill Blake what Oogie did to Sandy Claws.**

**Kazooie: And it's not going to be pretty when this happens. The next part will be real ugly.**

**Me: Yep. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Crash!

**Me: Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long to make this. Fan fiction was down so I couldn't do the story. Now it's back. Finally! Now I can complete this part of the story.**

**Banjo: Yeah. And maybe finish the entire story and get to the ending.**

**Kazooie: And maybe finish "Another Chance".**

**Me: Yeah maybe that. It's going to be a great ending. After that, I'll make a new story called "Halloween Murders". I'm surprising you all with the plot again so I'm not telling what it is. No hints! Anyway, here's part five.**

* * *

Back in town, Mary Lee was leading the band for music as the citizens were getting ready for their version of Christmas cheer. As they all did, Kazooie sneakily took the bottle of fog juice into the fountain. After she did, she joined the applause. So Mary Lee did her speech as Banjo stood there happily. But then fog appeared.  
"Oh no," Banjo said. "We can't go off like this. The reindeer can't see in front of their noses." Kazooie wiped her forehead and sighed of relief.  
"This fog is as thick as...as..." Alisha said.  
"Jelly brains," Shammy said. Banjo was in despair until Kaela came. Then Banjo noticed her glowing nose. So Kaela was on the front of the sleigh. So Banjo was off and went into the sky.  
"Wait! Banjo, no!" Kazooie yelled. But it was too late and Banjo was already in the sky. Kazooie was now much worried. Her vision might come true.  
"Good bye, Banjo. My dearest Banjo," Kazooie said in sadness. "Oh, I hope my premonition is wrong." So she sang a song, revealing her feelings for Banjo.  
**"I sense there's something in the wind,**  
**That feels like tragedy's at hand.**  
**And though I like to stand by him,**  
**Can't shake this feeling that I have.**  
**The worst is just around the bend,**  
**And does he notice my feelings for him?**  
**And will he see, how much he means to me?**  
**I think it's not too be.**  
**What will become of my dear friend?**  
**Where will his actions lead us then?**  
**Although I'd like to join the crowd,**  
**In their enthusiastic cloud.**  
**Try as I may it doesn't last.**  
**And will we ever end up together?**  
**No I think not.**  
**It's never to become.  
For I am not the one."  
**Kazooie was sad that Banjo might get killed once he gets through Christmas present delivering.

At Christmas Town, Banjo was delivering his presents. He first stopped at the house of a girl with black hair and brown eyes and her older brother. When Banjo landed on the roof, the girl woke up and said "Santa!" So she went downstairs and saw brown haired man wearing a Santa Clause suit. Banjo spotted the girl.  
"Merry Christmas!" Banjo said, imitating Blake. "And what is your name? That's alright. I have a special present for you anyway." The girl was about to say something but Banjo just took off. Then the girl's brother came and asked her what she got. The girl took out a shrunken head. The brother freaked out but Banjo thought it was screams of happiness. But it wasn't and Banjo continued his delivery of scary Christmas presents. Everyone was watching and was excited except Kazooie. So she went to find Blake. At Christmas Town, the authorities was on alert to try and shoot Banjo out of the sky.  
"Hey look, Kaela. Search lights," Banjo said. "They're celebrating. They're thanking us for doing such a good job." But a missile almost hit Kaela. "Whoa! Careful down there. You almost hit us. It's okay, Kaela. Head higher." So Kaela went higher into the clouds.

Back at Plankton's lair, he continued to play with Blake. Until he spotted Kazooie's leg.  
"My, my. What have we here?" Plankton said. Blake saw hands and one of them covered his mouth and the other pointed up. It was Kazooie.  
"I'll get you out of here," Kazooie whispered. So she was to get Blake away before Plankton can spot them. But Plankton realized it was trick.  
"You try to make a fool out of me?" Plankton yelled. So he captured both Blake and Kazooie.

Back in Christmas Town, Banjo was continuing his delivery.  
"Now who's next on my list?" Banjo asked, taking out his list of naughty/nice children. "Ah. Little Camilla and Clyde." But the authorities spotted Banjo and hit one of the reindeer. But was shocked when seeing this.  
"They're trying to hit us! KAELA!" Banjo shouted. But another missile hit them for good.  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!" Banjo crashed down to the cemetery.

Back in Halloween Town, everyone was mourning for Banjo. Sonic howled and Elise and the rest of the vampires cried. Mary Lee was crying the most.  
"I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea. I felt it in my gut," Mary Lee said and took out her megaphone in her car. "Terrible news, folks. The worst tragedy of our time. Banjo has been blown to smithereens." She spread the news to all throughout the town.

In Christmas Town, it is revealed that Banjo survived the crash. But he was knocked out. Kaela shook him a little. Banjo cried and sang a song of his depression.  
**"What have I done?**  
**What have I done?**  
**How could I be so blind?**  
**All is lost, where was I?**  
**Spoiled all spoiled all,**  
**Everything's gone all wrong**.  
**What have I done?  
What have I done?  
Find a deep cave to hide in.  
In a million years they'll find me.  
Only dust and a plaque  
That reads 'Here lies poor old Banjo'.  
But I never intended all this madness, never.  
And nobody understood, well, how could they?  
When all I wanted  
Was to bring them something great.  
Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?"  
**However, Banjo regained his spirit and knew everything was going pretty well.  
**"Well, what the heck,  
I went and did my best.  
And, by god, really tasted something swell.  
And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky.  
And at least I left some stories they can tell,  
I did!  
And for the first time since I don't remember when.  
I felt like my old boney self again.  
And I, Banjo, the Pumpkin King.  
That's right!  
I am the Pumpkin King! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
**Banjo ripped his Sandy Claws suit and knew this isn't like him.**  
"And I just can't wait  
Until next Halloween.  
Cause I got some new ideas  
That will really make them scream.  
And, by god,  
I'm really gonna give it all my might!"  
**But Banjo realized something.  
"Uh oh. I hope there's still time to set things right," Banjo said. "Blake Sandy Claws. Hm..." So Banjo and Kaela went back to Halloween Town to rescue Blake.


	7. Chapter 6: Banjo's Okay!

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the final chapter to TNBC (Banjo-Kazooie Style). Oh, man it's fun to write stories here. It's even fun to write while watching Rugrats. That show was so fun, my brother and I LOVED that show!**

**Banjo: I remember your brother used to love draw Chuckie.**

**Kazooie: They were cute pictures. I remember his favorite episode was "No More Cookies".**

**Me: Yeah it was my favorite, too. That's why I watch it on The N since it has re-runs on old Nickelodeon shows like Kenan and Kel and CatDog. Anyway, here's the final chapter.**

* * *

"You wait until Banjo hears about this!" Kazooie yelled. "By the time he's through with you, you'll be lucky if you..." But she was interrupted when Mary Lee was spreading the bad news. Banjo was heading to Plankton's lair to rescue Blake. Banjo heard Blake and Kazooie's cries in distress. So Banjo went inside the lair. Plankton was close to killing Kazooie and Blake. So he rolled the dice.  
"What? Snake eyes?" Plankton yelled and rolled again. "Eleven! Looks like I've won the jackpot! Bye bye, doll face and sand man!" Kazooie and Blake almost fell into the lava. But Banjo came and rescued them. Plankton turned the platform over and saw Banjo, looking mad.  
"Hello, Plankton," Banjo said.  
"B-Banjo. But they said you were dead," Plankton said. "You must be...DOUBLE DEAD!"  
A bunch of weapons almost hit Banjo. So Banjo and Plankton fought each other. Then came guns. And a flying saw.  
"Banjo! Look out!" Kazooie replied. So Banjo jumped out of the way.  
"So long, Banjo. Ah ha ha ha!" Plankton yelled.  
"How dare you treat my friends so shamefully?" Banjo yelled and pulled the thread of Plankton's cover. He was defeated and Blake stepped on one of the bugs.  
"Forgive me, Blake," Banjo said, calmly. "I'm afraid I made a mess of your holiday."  
"Bumpy sleigh ride, Banjo?" Blake asked. "The next time you get the urge to take over someone's holiday, I'd listen to her!" He pointed at Kazooie. Kazooie made a look.  
"I hope there's still time," Banjo said.  
"To fix Christmas? Of course there is," Blake said. "I'm Blake Santa Clause." So he got outside to restore Christmas to normal.  
"He'll fix things, Banjo. He's knows what to do," Kazooie said.  
"How did you get down here, Kazooie?" Banjo asked.  
"Oh...I was trying to...well I wanted to...to..." Kazooie stuttered.  
"To help me?" Banjo asked.  
"I couldn't let you just..." Kazooie said. Then she felt Banjo holding her chin.  
"Kazooie...I can't believe that I never realized that you..." Banjo stopped when a bright light appeared. It was Jasonpuff, Jigglypuff, David and Mary Lee.  
"Banjo! Banjo!" Mary Lee said, cheerfully.  
"Here he is!" David said.  
"Alive!" Jasonpuff said.  
"Just like we said," Jigglypuff said. So they lowered a rope so Banjo and Kazooie can go back to town. Banjo took Kazooie's hand and they went back.

Back in town, the Nintendos heard honking from outside the gate. There came Mary Lee, Kazooie and Banjo in Mary Lee's car. Everyone was happy to see Banjo alive.  
"Banjo!" Sam replied.  
"Banjo's back?" Ashley asked.  
"Banjo?" Shammy replied.  
"Banjo's okay!" Yoshi replied.  
"He's alright!" Amy said. Everyone was so happy they began to sing.  
**"Banjo's okay, and he's back okay.  
He's alright.  
Let's shout, make a fuss.  
Scream it out  
Whee!  
Banjo is back, now everyone sing  
In our town of Halloween."  
**Then it started to snow for the first time in Halloween Town. It Blake, waving to everyone and saying "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" happily.  
"Merry Christmas!" Banjo called. Everyone was confused and continued to sing.  
**"What's this?  
What's this?  
I haven't got a clue.  
What's this?  
Why, it's completely new.  
What's this?  
Must be a Christmas thing...  
What's this?  
It's really very strange."  
**But everyone was playing in the snow. Elise and her vampire friends played hockey and Amy and Shammy had a snowball fight. As the citizens sang, Jasonpuff, Jigglypuff and David threw a snowball at Banjo. They laughed and Banjo laughed, too.  
**"This is Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.  
What's this? What's this?"  
**Banjo saw Dr. Glider's new creation and spotted Kazooie, heading to the graveyard. Kazooie sat on Spiral Hill with a flower and happily plucked the leaves. Then she heard Banjo's voice, singing to her. He was at the bottom of the hill.  
**"My dearest friend, if you don't mind.  
I'd like to join you by your side.  
Where we can gaze into the stars."  
**Kazooie knew what Banjo was saying. He loves her. So she sang with him.  
**"And sit together, now and forever.  
For it is plain, as anyone can see.  
We're simply meant to be."  
**They kissed under the full moon, happily.  
"I love you, Kazooie," Banjo said.  
"I love you, too, Banjo. I always have," Kazooie said.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end. But I'll make a sequel, Plankton's Revenge. It will be like Eggman's Revenge only with a different couple.**

**Banjo: Yes. All characters are the characters to Oogie's Revenge. Alex is the Hanging Tree, Ali Rose is the Behemoth and Jade and Ashley are the two witches.**

**Kazooie: Yes. And we don't mind if we made a spoiler alert. You deviant artists probably saw the story anyway.**

**Me: I agree. Hope you all enjoyed the story and don't forget to review after reading.**


End file.
